1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to audio signal processing circuits and, more particularly, to an audio signal amplifying circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional audio signal amplifying circuit can amplify audio signals, which satisfies basic requirements of a user, but usually such an audio signal amplifying circuit is complex. A simple audio signal amplifying circuit is therefore desired.